Gomen Naisai
by LoveKnowsNoGender
Summary: Ryou Bakura has painful memories of his sister Amane and Bakura wants to know about her. Warning, death, yaoi, depressing memories. Poor Ryou. Bakura is a perve in his 'yami no bakura' or whateva' form.


Ryou and Amane have been apart for so long. 5 years to be exact. Phone calls, e-mails and continuous letters. From Ryou's POV comes his and Amane's story...

"_Word word"_ talking

"Word word"Amane/Ryou memory

Word wordRyou pov

beginning of a memory

End of a memory

**_Gomen Naisai..._**

_"Nii-sama..."_

_"Nee-Chan." _

I could tell Amane was pouting but tried to ignore it_. "Nee-Chan, I'm sorry love..."_ I heard her sigh_. "Yeah...I gotta go too. Daddy will be home soon and I need to clean up."_

"_I love you, 'Mane..." _

_Click._

I Heard Bakura walking down the stairs and set down my phone.

"_Yadonushi?"_

"_Yes, Koe?"_

"_Who was that...?"_

I knew that he knew. He could read my mind so why was he acting like this? Maybe he wanted to see if I would tell the truth..?

"_My sister."_ Bakura looked slightly startled_. "I didn't know you two still talked."_

I chuckled. We weren't mad at each other! Why should we not? My silence seemed to make Bakura mad. _"Is that all you have to say?"_ I sighed as he sat down next to me. _"No..."_ I said playfully. Bakura scowled_. "Do tell."_

I sighed and lost my smile. _"I was kidding."_ Bakura snorted_. "Yeah right."_ Bakura seemed upset_. "You never tell me anything about your sister."_ He whined. I stared at him for a long time before stating, _"I just...me and her have had it hard recently..."_

I looked down. Was Yadonushi going to hurt me for saying that? I felt him move and I flinched. He put an arm around me and sent a chill through my body like cold water down my spine.

"_I want to know."_ He demanded. I don't see why but I guess I have to tell him. But where to start_? "What does she look like?"_ I looked at Bakura startled. _"It'll give you something to start with..." _Once again he read my mind.

"_Well, she had hair like mine only it's a lot longer and much straighter. She bugs me and says mine has a mind of its own."_ Bakura stared at me. I must've been getting off topic. _"Well, she is pale like me. She HATES to tan."_

Bakura snorted at me_. "What's wrong with being tan?"_ he faked a confused look. Obviously. _"Oh yeah. Malik and Ishizu."_ I punted him on the shoulder. _"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend and you don't..." _Bakura growled_. "Just tell me about your friggen sister."_

I remember something_. "She has a scar under her eye, and there is on her shoulder and down her back! She was in scar wreck."_ Bakura smirked. _"I find scars on a girl hot."_ I glared.

"_It's not funny. My mother was killed."_ Bakura yawned. _"Too damn bad."_ He went wide eyed_. "Then Again I know the feeling."_ I nodded_. "She had a concussion for a week. I almost lost her." _

Bakura sat back and listened close. _"Go on..."_

Ryou sighed. _"Well this is what I remember..."_

Ryou fell back into the silver snow. He look almost bald because his hair matched. His little sister had eyes blue like the sky and a silver hair to match his, but because she was three and he was seven, she looked short in comparison. She followed him into a heap and began to make a snow angel.

Ryou and Amane made some until Ryou jumped up and tossed a snow ball at her. Ryou laughed and ran off after his annoyed little sister followed after. Ryou and Amane were startled when they heard there mothers voice calling after them. Both young Brits ran up to the porch and accepted a cup of hot chocolate.

Ryou took a big drink as his mother sat down in a chair. "Hey mommy? Can we go to town and get a cake for daddy?" Ryou nodded. "Yeah! We can get it from his favorite shop!" Ryou's mother looked thoughtful. "He should be back from his dig in only an hour so we would have to hurry..." Ryou and Amane glanced at each other.

"Okay, go ahead and get in the car. I will be out there after I get my purse. Ryou and Amane exclaimed with delight and After Ryou picked up the small girl they ran out to the car together.

Bakura yawned_. "Is there a point to this story?"_ I glared_. "Yes now be quiet and listen."_

Amane had already taken time to explore the world through the tinted car window. The roads were icy so they drove slowly till they hit the highway. Ryou's mother looked back at Amane as she asked a question. "MOM!" Ryou yelled. There mother looked foreword and the car screeched.

A Van ubrubtantly pulled out. Amane and Ryou screamed as there mother hit the brake. But the road was so icy they hit there other car in a loud explosion. All this happening on Christmas Eve. Amane's birthday.

My voice cut off in a sob. Bakura looked up at me but I hid my face. He reached over and touched my arm. _"Hey..."_ Bakura kissed me in hope to cheer him up. (( I may add I am a MalikRyou fan and Bakura is just trying to cheer him up.)) I decided to let him for a moment, until Bakura became more demanding.

I had broken the kiss and glared_. "No."_ he warned. Bakura pouted and licked of a tear that had slid down my face. _"Yes Yadonushi."_ He said leaning back onto the seat. He is such a whore...

The last thing Ryou heard was his sisters screams on her birthday. When he had finally reawakened he felt sheer pain in his arm and sobbed loudly. But he silenced. His mother and sister made no noise. "M-mum..?"

Nothing.

"Nee-Chan?"

Nothing.

Ryou's eyes widened. He quickly but hesitantly leaned up to his mother. "M-mummy...?" he brushed white bangs out of her eyes, and lost his voice. Her eyes we mostly rolled back and what wasn't was an odd green. Blood POURED down her face and a chuck was missing from her forehead. Ryou fell back into the back seat racked with hard sobs.

After a minute or two, he decided to do something. He still heard chattering voices outside and soon heard a siren blaring. "HELP ME!" called Ryou.

His sister tapped his arm as she stirred, crying and bleeding. "Oni-chan!" she sobbed. Ryou pulled his sister out of her car seat and held her close in his arms. "Help me! Help US!"

"Hey! I think someone lived!"

Ryou only remembered being pulled out of the vehicle with his sister before blacking out.

Bakura listened to how me and I felt him become a little emotional, as I recalled waking up in a hospital bed moments later; finding out it had been three ours. Then had received the worst new ever.

My mother was dead.

"_I remember how white and soft her skin was, how gentle she was when she had sung us songs like 'Repunzel' and other little children's rhymes. I just wish Amane knew her."_Bakura nodded. _"Then again I don't know her, I shouldn't be talking..."_ I sighed.

Ryou was embraced by his father. "Dad? Where's Mane-Chan?" he asked. His father picked Ryou up and carried him to the bed in the neighboring room. Ryou's eyes went wide at the sight of all the blood. Ryou was set down and he ran over to his resting sister. "Nee-Chan!" Ryou cried, taking her hand.

Bakura took a deep breath. _"Why was she bleeding so much?"_ I simply glanced up. "The _scar under her eye, on her shoulder and down her back!" _Bakura blinked and nodded at me very stupidly.

"Mane! Clutch my hand if you can hear me..." He begged, holding his toddler sister's body to his own. "Mane please..."

Bakura stared at him. _"Well?"_

"_She did." _

The phone rang and both Bakura and Ryou jumped. Bakura listened in_. "Hello. This is the Ryou Bakura speaking."_ Bakura smirked and winked at Ryou.

"_Sorry to bother you again, Oni-chan."_


End file.
